Sweet Serial Killer
by Heavenly Sweet Desires
Summary: What if Elena had never known about Vampires and Werewolves, what if she had actually lived a happy human life and wouldn't have known that she's a mystical Doppelganger, until Klaus finds in the small town Mystic Falls and he and Damon, one of his loyal underlings, decide to turn her world upside-down. But what if the blue eyed vampire starts caring? /Kinda AU/
1. Run Girl Run

**A/N; Just something that popped up into my head, give it a try. ;) **

** "What if Elena had never known about Vampires and Werewolves, what if she had actually lived a happy human life and wouldn't have known that she's a mystical Doppelganger, until Klaus finds in the small town Mystic Falls and he and Damon, one of his loyal underlings, decide to turn her world upside-down. But what if the blue eyed vampire starts caring?" **

* * *

**Chapter 1; Run Girl Run**

It was late, almost midnight and the night devoured Mystic Falls. A cold, autumn wind was rushing through the empty streets and quiet music came out of the Mystic Grill. Just a few minutes were left until the streetlamps would turn themselves off and the darkness would cover all of the small town, and that was when Elena shoved the door of the Grill open and made her way outside. She had promised Matt to be back by midnight, well, it seemed like her plans had changed a little, she had got so caught up in a talk with Caroline and Bonnie, who were going to stay just a little longer.

A unwelcome shiver ran down Elena's back as she stepped outside, she should have taken the scarf that Jenna had offered her before she went out, now it was too late and she would have to freeze all the damn way home. She pulled the collar of her jacket up to her cheeks and blew some warm air into her hands, before she rubbed them together to create a molding warmth between them. Time to go home..

Just a few alleys and she would reach Matt's house. Pizza and her boyfriend would be waiting for her. Elena's feet dragged her quickly through the streets, she couldn't help it but had to remember all the terrifying horror movies that started with a scene like this, a pretty girl walking down the almost dark streets and then something happened, something awful.

All the imaginations that were now spinning in her head only made her childish fears of monsters in the dark and under the bed grow. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched, like someone was following her, a stalker. She scowled to herself about her own stupidity. _There is no such a thing as monsters, Elena._ She kept telling herself as she eyed the streets around herself carefully. An empty bus stop, a few houses, all dark inside, the people were probably sleeping, like everyone was supposed by this time and the streetlamps.

Elena sighed whilst she was walking, it was all in her head again. But from one minute to the other, the streetlamps turned off, Elena immediately stopped and shrieked a little to herself in shock, but her hand flew quickly over her mouth to cover the sound. She stood on the dark street like this for what felt like hours, just looking around, checking the situation and just as she felt like moving again, and she wanted to step forward and continue walking, she heard a dark, male chuckle.

Adrenaline pushed in and now Elena's heart felt like it'd jump out of her chest in the next moment. She spun around, her eyebrows raised highly as she tried to see something through the dead of night, but no chance, she was hopelessly blind. Of course the contours of the trees and buildings were visible but that was mostly it.

The chuckle had come from behind her, Elena knew it, but then a quiet snicker came from another direction, and that was when Elena had enough, she reached her already shaking hand down to her pocket and pulled her phone out. The screen lighted up and she started dialing Matt's number, her fingers were too fucking cold for the damn touchscreen, though, and so it took some time.

Just as Elena thought she had it all typed in, a loud, deep, animal-ish growl erupted from behind her. It ripped her out of her everything, she dropped the phone and didn't even dare to turn around to see what was standing behind her. She guessed her adrenalin just overcame her when she suddenly started running, out of nowhere. Her feet went rapidly forward, to save her from whatever was behind her.

The animal let out a soft howl and then Elena could hear it chase after her, even with her leading, she could tell it would have her in seconds. And now Elena wanted to know what would end her in a few short moments, what would be the last thing she'd see before death came to get her. So she turned her head just slightly and caught a gigantic wolf, with green sparkling eyes. She couldn't help it but scream out loud, scream for her life.

The best got closer and closer, and Elena could already see her own life fading, as she stumbled against a hard chest. Two arms locked around her petite frame and two cold brown eyes looked down at her. "Hello, Beautiful." a quiet, British-like voice mumbled and then everything went even darker for Elena.

* * *

A strong pounding in her head woke Elena up. Her eyes fluttered open and the bright light of the sun that was shinning through a window in the room she was laying pained her eyes. Everything was hurting, her arms, her legs but especially her left shoulder. Elena lifted a hand, slowly, to rub her paining head softly. _What the hell had happened last night. It must have all been a dream, or better said nightmare. The events of yesterday evening just couldn't be true. _She told herself confidently.

But when her chocolate-orbs finally adjusted to the sun and she took a look down at her throbbing shoulder, her jaw dropped and she starred in horror at her own body. The flesh was torn apart just slightly, but there were two deep little holes in her skin, dry blood was around them and down on her shirt. Bruises covered the rest of her shoulder, her sensitive skin looked abused and was all sore, it was hurting like hell.

Elena yelped in pain as she brushed her thumb carefully over the area. "Ouch.." the corners of her lips dropped.

She wished she would know what the fuck happened after she had passed out yesterday. Had it been the monster that had abused her shoulder like this? Or maybe the men who's chest she ran into. She honestly didn't know, but she wanted too, she needed too, this all could not be the reality. And if it was a dream, she begged to god that itz would end soon.

* * *

"Did you hear it already?" Tyler whispered as he leaned over to Damon.

But he only caused him to roll his cobalt blue eyes. "Did I hear what already?" he asked, and cocked his head to the side as he looked at his friend. Well, friend was exaggerated, Damon didn't have friends. He didn't have the time and heart to care for someone. And Tyler was an annoying being, that not to be left out.

He chuckled. "Klaus, Elijah and Kol found the doppelgänger yesterday evening. In a small town not far away from here." He laughed quietly, and wiggled his eyebrows. Proud like a dog that brought his master the newspaper for breakfast. "She's here right now. Kol got a taste.. of her blood. And he said it's to die for.."

So the newest doppelganger was in the house, Damon thought to himself as she shoved another fork of food into his mouth, this really was interesting news, and so he felt like praising the eager wolf boy Tyler, but instead of petting his head, Damon gave him a nod. "Mhmm.."

Damon wondered how this one would probably be, he remembered the last one just too well, Katherine Pierce, the little slut that had him all wrapped around her dirty whore fingers. Without her, Damon and his little brother would have never become vampires and would have never ended up here, in Klaus' pack. Yeah, he hated Katherine with a passion, it was her fault that his wonderful life as an innocent human ended in a tragedy like this. And he'd never forgive her that mistake of hers. What she dragged him through, physically and emotionally.

* * *

**A/N****; So, you're through. I know it's a quiet short chapter for a new story, but I just wanted to see if you guys were interested in something like this. **

**So leave a review if you liked it, or didn't like it.. just tell me your opinion. And press the Follow and Favorite button if you'd like to know what happens next. ;) **

**- L**


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N; So here we go again, update on my story, I am very happy about all the follows, favorites and review I got on this story. I love you all for it. ;) So enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the first one. **

* * *

**Chapter 2; Mirror, Mirror**

"Is it true? The latest Doppelganger is here? Somewhere in the house?" Damon asked as he flopped down next to Kol on the couch, he tilted his head softly, a bright smirk playing on his lips. He was just too curios to see her, he wondered if she really looked exactly alike Katherine, and if she'd be like her. Since Tyler had told him that she was on the property, Damon's mind kept making imaginations about the girl.

Kol smirked in his direction, "Yes, she is. But Klaus is keeping her all to himself like it seems.." he explained and turned his head from Damon to his older half-brother Klaus. "Don't you, brother?" he asked in a cheery tone.

Kol has never been one of Klaus' favorite brothers, but he was good to hunt and never dragged a fight over the edge, when it got serious, he know when the right time was come to back down. Other then Elijah, who was pretty loyal, but always underestimated his families powers. Damon wasn't a too big fan of all of them, the Mikaelsons were a complicate and impulsive family. Damon respected every single of them and knew where his place was between them, because he wasn't stronger than any of them, they were much older and had techniques he had never seen or heard of.

But Kol was definitively his favorite Original to hang out with. Klaus' pack lived in a small town, on a large property, it included a little see, the wood was edging onto it, a few houses, and the main house. It was the biggest and the one where Klaus and his brother lived, only with the closest of the mob. Like Tyler and Damon.

A wide grin in amusement curved up on Klaus' lips as he looked up from the book that he was currently reading and he shot his little brother a wink, "I am, she's mine to play with for now.." he muttered. "But don't you worry, she'll eat with us tonight." he said and from the corner of his eyes, Damon could see how excited Kol seemed about her eating with them. Klaus glanced down at his watch. "Oh, almost evening, someone should wake the girl up.." he noted and his eyes flew up to Rebekah, who was sitting on a chair, a man in front of her that was paining her nails in a light pink.

It was quiet for a few minutes, because Rebekah didn't seem to notice Klaus' look, but then she let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes up to his, "You want me to get her?" she asked, her voice sounding everything but happy about her brother's unspoken order.

"Getting her dressed is Ladies business, so yes.." Klaus stated and threw her a nod.

Kol cut through and sang in a cheeky voice, "Uh hu, I could help with that too.." But Klaus just glared at him to shut his mouth, and so he let it be..

* * *

A loud knock sounded from the door that led into the room which Elena was in, and a girly voice whistled through it, "Elena..? May I come in?"

Elena crawled to the back of the bed, hugged her knees to her chest and breathed out. _Who was out there, how did she know my name and what did she want from my. _That were the questions that were now running through Elena's still pounding head. She had sat in this room for hours now, the once so bright sunlight had disappeared and the evening sunset had taken over, it had turned the white room into a warm grey. All the time Elena had pressed her hand onto her sore shoulder, hoping the pain would vanish too, but it didn't help. And now she was just trying to keep her breath down, to not cry out loud and let everything fall once again. She had let out a few tears while she was sitting in this room, when she had thought about what might happen with her now, if they were going to hurt or kill her, what that monster that chased her was and if she'd ever get back home again. But in the ed, she still didn't have a clue about what was happening.

The door jumped open and a blonde girl, followed by two black haired man entered. "I asked, may I come in?" she repeated her words in a forceful manner and frowned down at the little misery on the bed that was Elena.

Fear was rushing through Elena's veins, and her whole body was shaking as she looked up at the girl with her big brown doe eyes. "I.. I.. Mhm..." Elena let out, with a small voice. Of course she didn't really make sense right now, and so she just mumbled out what she could manage to form through her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, save it.." Rebekah shook her head and rushed over to the closet in the room, she picked out a while, sleeveless, thigh high dress and threw it down next to Elena. "Pull that on, Klaus wants to see you.." she ordered in annoyance and made her way back to the two man, who stood there like bodyguards. "Ten minutes and I'll get you.."

Elena jerked up. "Wait!" he yelled softly. "Who's.. Klaus?" she asked, immediately surprised about her own braveness to ask the girl. "And what about my shoulder..?" she pulled the collar of her shirt further down and made her wound visible for Rebekah. She was still afraid as hell of what was happening at the moment, but it all didn't help, she had only one way to get out of here. And that was to talk.

Rebekah sighed and turned back to her, before she murmured her answer, "He's the last thing you'll see alive, and your shoulder, is none of my concern. Now hurry up.." she spat and was out of the room.

_Harsh, _Elena thought as she crawled to the end of the bed and eyed the dress. To her luck, it was a nice dress. So she grabbed it tightly in her trembling hand and walked over to a bathroom, on her wobbling legs, to try it on.

* * *

A few moments later, Elena was following Rebekah down the hallways. From what Elena could see, it seemed to be a impressive house. Big dark wooden doors, gold doorknobs, lettering in Latin over some doors, beautiful furniture and long marble hallways that led from corridor to corridor. The two men that Rebekah had brought with her when she came to get Elena, pushed two heavy brown doors open, and inside of the room that was now opened, there was a long table, with four men around it.

Elena watched them starring at her, like she was a piece of art. One was smirking like a little boy, he sat on the end of the table, the next one looked older than all the others, he looked uninterested and bored, then there was one that had a smugly grin on his face, he snickered and winked at Elena, and the last one looked elegant, and noble, he sat straight on his stool and just smiled ever so slightly at her.

"Elena!" The one with the boy-like smile greeted her, waving her towards the table with his hand. "Come and take a seat, we don't bite.." he said, smirking like a clown.

"..too hard." the other one, with the smugly face, continued his sentence.

Rebekah brushed through Elena and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Kol. Your teeth are dull like wood." she laughed quietly and sat down.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his sister and chuckled darkly, "If my teeth are oh-so dull, what was it that teared her shoulder open like this?" He asked, brow waggling.

Elena's eyes shot down to her shoulder, and then back to the round of people. "Y-you did this?" she asked, stuttering like a kid. "Wh-why the hell.."

"Enough!" Klaus cut through and stood up, his face was harder now, his childish smirk had vanished and he was glaring at Rebekah and Kol. "Don't ruin my dinner, you two." He furrowed his brows together and frowned for a moment, wanting his siblings to stop their foolish and immature act and shut their mouths. He then looked up and to Elena, "Come here, love.." he waved her over once more, smiling again.

Hesitation lingered in Elena's legs, but she then moved forward and to Klaus, he motioned her to sit down and so she did. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking at Klaus from the corners of her eyes, her mahogany-orbs watched him closely and were full of distrust, but what was she supposed to do, she had to sit here, even if she didn't have any idea what was going on.

Klaus chuckled amused with his new catch, how cute and dumb she was at one, and was just about to answer her question to parts as one of the doors got shoved open and another girl walked in. "Klaus you son of a mangy bitch!" Katherine yelled as she entered the room, her face red with anger.

Elena looked away from Klaus and at the in bursting girl, only to stare in shock at her. "What the..." she mumbled out, blinking a few times to see if this was real. But the girl stayed, the girl that looked like her, as if she'd look into a mirror, good, her hair was curled and Elena's was flat, but other than that. As scary as it sounds, they were perfectly the same.

Katherine came to a stop as well and starred at Elena in blind wonder. She narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "Oh, looks like you found the latest me.." she spat out and stepped even closer, so that she was now standing at Elena's side. "Hmm..." Katherine eyed her newest doppelganger carefully, with a small grin on her brims.

Elena looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed slightly together. "Who are you and why do you look like me?" she stammered and shook her head, but more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Elena, this is Katherine, you..." he looked down at Katherine, "grand, grand, grand, grand..." he stiffed a quiet laugh and continued, "grandmother."

Katherine tilted her head at Klaus, not amused with him stating her that old and glared at him for a moment.

Klaus shrugged helplessly and winked at her. "So, sweetheart," he ignored Elena. "What did you come for?"

Katherine huffed and leaned over as Klaus sat back down on his chair, "Did you not teach your damned wolf boys to keep their dirty paws to themselves? They are going all over me! And you know I don't mind a little angry, hate sex.." she said that, with a sloppy smirk on her lips. "But I'm slowly getting annoyed by always having to break their arms when I want them to leave!" she raise her voice at the end, frowning expectant down at Klaus, who was already eating just like the rest of the table, expect from Elena. She just sat there and listened to them.

Klaus swallowed some chicken down his throat and waved a hand at Katherine. "Good, I'll take care of it, but only if you leave us alone now. We have business to talk about." And as he spoke the last sentence, he smirked over at Elena.

"I see.. " Katherine said and looked at Elena. "Poor you." And with that she left again, just like Klaus had told her.

"So Elena," the elegant looking man started, "I guess my brother Klaus can't be bothered with telling you the situation, so I'll shortly do that." He smiled. "I'm Elijah." Elena nodded softly and waited for him to continue.

* * *

After he had explained everything and the rest was finished with dinner, Elena just sat there, stunned.

_Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Doppelganger and Hybrids. What kind of dream or nightmare was this? And when would she wake up and get back to Matt? _She asked herself over and over again in her head. _All of this just couldn't be true. _

"You all are sick, this isn't real." She said and stood up, she clenched to her shoulder, which was hurting again and made her way quickly for the door, she was walking as fast as her little, bare feet would drag her, almost running. But before she even reached the door, Kol was in front of her. "Ey, ey, sweetie.." he cooed, smirking down at her. And then she remembered his eyes looking down at her last night, he was the one who's chest she ran into. "Let me go!" She frowned up at him, as his hands locked like iron around her overarms.

It made her shoulder hurt even more when she started to struggle, she threw her small fists against his chest, but it hurt, she kicked him, or better said, tried to kick him, but he was faster, stronger and it seemed like he'd know what punch she's throw before she even did it. And so she gave up, after a few more minutes of trying to escape him, trying to fight him. She gave up.

* * *

**A/N; So you are through again. And what do you all think? I know Damon and Elena didn't meet so far, but you got to see the originals and Katherine and I did a bit of cleaning up here. ;D And by the way, the uninterested Original on the table, was Finn, just in case you wonder.**

**So leave a review, follow and favorite if you want to. Thank you for reading, you rock. ;* **

**- L**


End file.
